


single ladies

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [21]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash February, Undercover as a Couple, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 22 "I don't know why I married you."
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Collections: Femslash February





	single ladies

“I don’t know why I married you.”

“Because wasting these rings Birkoff got us would’ve been a tragedy,” Nikita answered absentminded, putting an arm around Alex’s waist. “Target at your five o’clock.”

Alex didn’t give herself away looking. She took a sip of sparkling water to repress the impulse to check her wig was in place; public missions where being recognized could screw everything up always had her on edge.

It didn’t help that they'd infiltrated a damn _swingers_ party.

Nikita noticed her discomfort and tightened her grip, pressing a calming kiss on her temple. “Let’s get his phone, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://laufire.tumblr.com).


End file.
